Shadows Fall
by The Zelda Nerd
Summary: Link returns after seven years once more. However, he is different. He is not who he says he is and Zelda must corporate with a creature that knows more than he should.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

_Dear Zelda,_

_I know I have been gone for many years and have not contacted you in all that time. I am sorry for worrying you. I want to tell you that I am coming home to Hyrule and I wouldn't mind seeing you again if you don't mind. There are many things I wish to tell you, but I'd rather do it in person._

_Love, Link_

* * *

Zelda waited patiently in the courtyard for Link. She was so happy when she had gotten his letter, though it did worry her a little. Why had he waited so long to send it? She couldn't help but get a bad feeling about it. That wasn't the Link she had known. The kind loving Link she had once known. She hoped he was alright. She looked behind her at the throne which stood empty. She remembered how she met Link and a smile played on her lips. The boy had looked so determined, even though he had no idea of what he was getting himself into. She also remembered the way he had been before he left. Sad, and grieving. She hoped he was alright...

* * *

_**I am really sorry for how this first started out as... This one will definitely keep a better eye on her documents...**_


	2. Chapter 2: In Which We Meet Our Hero

Link sat alone with only his mind for had gotten rid of the mask as per the advice of Dark Link, a voice that had remained in his head since the Water Temple. It was incredibly judgmental and appeared to hinder him, instead of helping. Currently, he was arguing with Dark.

"Why did you kill those men? They did nothing to deserve that fate." Dark said angrily. "They were only wishing to protect their kingdom, which you took over."

"I didn't take over Termina, they are still ruled by their original leaders." Link replied, "They were trying to defy me, so what if I killed them?"

Dark sighed, "You have been corrupted by that mask, why didn't you take it off when I told you to?"

"Because I still needed it for something. I still would've liked to have had it, but now it's gone due to _your _nagging." Link growled

"Oh, it's _my_ fault now, is it?" Dark said sarcastically, "May I remind you that I only suggested to take the damn thing off? I never _said _to get rid of it. That's all on you, pretty boy."

"Well, it's gone now, anyway. Not much we can do about it. But Termina isn't, unfortunately, under my command...the giants saw to it. My only chance is Hyrule, and I can start with the Gerudo, and Sheikah outcasts. _They _will join me, and _they _will listen!" Link smiled triumphantly, as if he thought he had the solution to some magnificent puzzle.

Dark placed his face in his hands...things were getting worse by the day. Dark knew something was wrong the minute the mask came off and Link remained looking like the Fierce deity aside from his clothing. He had known the minute he saw that the mask wasn't that of the Fierce Deity, but of what Link normally looked like. What he _should _look like. Dark felt like the only sane thing left in Link's mind. However, Link wasn't a madman...not yet at least. He was more like an angry god that sought to disrupt the balance, a balance Dark knew Link had fought hard for. He wondered about the Fierce Deity, Majora had also referred to it as a power greater than his...but Majora was insane...and crafty...extremely crafty. Majora's Mask had been empty...Link hadn't been bothered, but Dark was. He was extremely worried. He had checked Link's mind multiple times for signs of Majora, and had found nothing. The only thing that could imply- _oh no..._Dark suddenly realized something. Majora's power could be placed in mortals which slowly drove them insane. Link's sanity had dwindled these past seven years quite spectacularly. Termina had been the last straw. The giants hadn't killed them, but they had made it clear that Link wasn't welcome. "_Leave this place, Kishin, you are not needed here. You have become a Folle Dieu, go take your havoc someplace else, we shall not have it!" _That was the last thing that giants had told them, but only Dark had understood. Dark had no idea what _Folle Dieu_, or _Kishin_ meant, but it bothered him. Link sat within the cave savoring Dark's silence...it would be great if Link could just be rid of him. He was rarely silent, but when he was, it was great! Always nagging him for this or that, it was awful. Yet, it was sort of comforting, wasn't it, his nagging? It was like having Navi around again. Sure, she had been annoying, but she had been his partner. She had been with him… Link became lost within his own memories…

* * *

Farore watched her champion with disgust. He had been corrupted with such ease by Majora. She had expected more from him. What was she going to do? As a goddess, she couldn't directly interfere. She could only try and put things into motion...Yet, there was something she could do wasn't there? Link's soul was unstable, heavily unstable...she hadn't created it, no, it belonged to a Kishin, one by the name of Shioni. The only Kishin in all of creation, now that she thought about it...Huh, must have been an overlook on her part. She looked more closely at Link, even going into his mind, where she found a delightful solution. Link's past trauma had caused him to gain a split personality. A personality that was still sane, and completely unaffected by Majora's influence, or the Fierce deity mask. While normally a split personality was an issue when it came to heroes, like the Hero of Men, hoo boy that one had been a dozy; this time, it was a miracle. All she needed to do was split the soul and put one half, the sane one, into a new body. She smiled and got to work.

* * *

Dark woke up extremely surprised. He had a body. He had a body again. This was amazing...he stared in amazement, before remembering Link and looking around, only to find himself at the base of a tree. A very familiar tree..._Oh no...why here? Oh no...oh dear goddesses..._ Dark was extremely unsettled. Link was mentally unstable, extremely unstable...he wanted to take over Hyrule, or destroy it….Dark had never gotten a clear answer, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. He hesitantly got up, only to find that he was wearing traditional Kokiri clothing. He hadn't realized it, but he was a child. He didn't know how old, but if he was going to take a guess, he'd say around thirteen or so. Maybe a bit younger, but the fact remained he was a child going up against a _god. _Welp, he was screwed beyond comprehension. He left the clearing, and into the village where a kid instantly blocked his path. "Can you please move? I'm trying to get by."

"Why should we let a runt like you go by us? Huh? Where have you been? And what's up with your skin? Actually what's with your body?" the Kid said with his hands in his hips.

Dark looked at the boy, who had gone from being mean to being curious. He racked his brain for the kid's name before remembering it as Mido. "I don't know, Mido. I really don't know. I woke up like this. I swear I'm telling the truth." Dark said truthfully. He really didn't know what happened.

"Well...if you say so…" Mido said, before punching him in the shoulder, "That's for taking so long to come back!"

Dark watched Mido saunter off. What a weird kid...Dark continued on through the village, avoiding questions as to why he looked the way he did. As soon as he got to Link's home, he went inside. The place was the same as it always had been. One bed, one oversized sink that might've actually been an extremely shallow bathtub, various bottles, a scoreboard, and a table with fruit on it. He sat down on the bed, wondering what he should do. He had known his skin was a dark grey, but he hadn't thought he looked that weird. Though to be fair, now that he had a mirror, it wasn't everyday you saw someone like him...at least his eyes were a somewhat normal eye colour...Link could be anywhere, doing anything. At least, he had some idea of what Link was doing. But for him? Well, he could warn the princess. He would have to do it in person...he knew that his looks were a bit against him, but it was his only chance. He took some paper and pen, before sitting down to write. It didn't take very long to write the letter, but he would need to deliver it. Looking outside however, he realized that he should wait for nightfall. He looked odd, and the people of Hyrule were known for their racism. The Kokiri accepted him, but Hylians? Well, there was a reason for why Link had grown up here...

* * *

_**Hi, this story will be being updated more frequently due to my now having a deadline. For those of who don't speak Japanese, or French Canadian, Kishin is Japanese for "demon god", or "fierce deity", while Fulle Dieu is french Canadian for "Mad God". **_


End file.
